El amor es un ave rebelde
by tinyriver
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasodo si Carmen hubiese ido a su cita con Gray? Ambientado en el episodio 6 de la temporada 1 de la serie de Netflix


**¡Hola Lectores! He regresado con un Drabble de una nueva OTP mía. Ya tenía este fic semi-terminada desde que salio la primera temporada de Carmen Sandiego (Netflix), pero por varias razones no tuve la inspiración de terminarla hasta que salío el trailer de la segunda temporada. El saber que Gray volverá es lo que me impulso a publicarla, Así que, aqui esta. Dsfruten!**

Carmen se encontraba parada del otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba el café al que Gray la invitò.

"(...) ¿Qué pasa si VILE está esperando verte con él para que puedan presionar un interruptor? Bam! En lugar de un cohete, Adiós a Carmen Sandiego" Precavio Player a través del audífono de Carmen  
"Lo sè, pero este podría ser un nuevo comienzo. Solo quiero despedirme" Susurro Carmen.  
"Está bien, en ese caso. Los dejo a solas" Dijo Player antes de desconectarse.

Carmen procedió a acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Gray esperándola.

"Hola" Saludó Gray  
"Hola de nuevo" Correspondió Carmen

"Por poco pense que no vendrìas" comentò Gray

"Sobre eso, hay algo que debo decirte" dijo Carmen preocupada  
"¿Es algo malo?" Preguntò Gray  
"No exactamente, bueno, tal vez. Es que la verdad, no te conviene andar conmigo, serìa muy peligroso. Lo lamento." Aclarò Carmen  
"Eso no me importa. No sè como explicarlo, pero cuando te veo, siento como si viera a alguien que es muy importante para mì" confesò Gray  
"Es por tu bien, creeme si sales conmigo estarás en un grave peligro" expresó Carmen  
"Tomarè el riesgo. Sè que apenas te conozco, pero aun asì siento que serìa peor estar sin tì" dijó Gray, entrelazando una de las manos de Carmen con la suya  
"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó preocupada Carmen, mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo su otra mano sobre la de él, sin soltar la que él agarró  
"Completamente, sin vuelta atrás"  
"Te protegerè" Prometió Carmen  
"Y yo a tì" Prometió igualmente Gray, poniendo su otra mano sobre la de ella, de manera que sus ambas manos estuvieran juntas, por unos segundos, para luego soltarse al tomar asiento, en las sillas de la mesa, uno frente al otro.

El resto de la cita pasó con normalidad, pidieron comida ligera y platicaron mientras esperaban sus platillos.  
"Necesito saberlo ¿Por qué dices que es peligroso salir contigo?" Preguntó el chico de ojos cafes .  
Carmen se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en que responder sin tener que mencionar a VILE. "Pues, solo digamos, que siempre me persiguen personas que buscan atraparme. Es todo lo que puedo decir" respondió la dama de rojo nerviosamente.  
"Entonces, eres como una agente secreta" Comentó Gray, como si de una adivinanza se tratará.  
"Sí, podría decirse que soy algo así" Comentó Carmen, con menos nerviosismo.  
Después, prosiguieron a comer sus platillos

Al final de la cita Grey decidió acompañar a Carmen a la estación del tren.  
"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mí tren está por llegar" Dijo Carmen en tono de despedida.  
"Espera" Dijo Gray agarrando la mano de Carmen para detenerla "¿Algún día podré volverte a ver?" preguntó con añoranza.  
"Quizás" le respondió Carmen con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel y pluma para darle su número. Al entregárselo, Gray acercó a Carmen lo suficiente para despedirse con un dulce primer beso.

Ella sintió sus labios calientes sobre los de ella y Carmen, congelada por un momento, no pudo evitar responder a sus movimientos. Cuando su lengua se deslizó en su boca, ella no pudo evitar dejarlo. La mano de Gray se arrastró sobre la figura de la chica una vez más cuando sus labios se encontraron por última vez. No quería dejarla ir, pero la falta de aire, se tuvieron que separar.

"Gray, yo…" le intentaba confesar algo Carmen con voz jadeante y mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el chico le sonreía, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, notó que su tren ya había llegado.  
"Debo irme" es lo único que Carmen pudo llegar a decirle, antes de tener que abordar el tren.

Carmen entró al tren pensando en como Gray pasó de ser su amigo a su primer novio, sin haberse dado cuenta.

**Recuerden, comentarios y faves hacen a una ficker feliz**


End file.
